Enigma
by Reisuke-c
Summary: /Edogawa Ranpo & Osamu Dazai/ Sekalipun bibir sesekali tak tahan ingin berucap, menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi di masa lampau, tapi biarlah hanya mereka yang tahu, tenggelam dalam benak dan melebur dalam kenangan. Tentang satu hari dimana ia melihat kematian dan rasa putus asa tersirat di mata seseorang.


**Enigma**

 _Bungou Stray Dogs Fanfiction by Reisuke_

(Sequel for A Meeting and Farewell's Greeting)

.

Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka

.

Cast: Edogawa Ranpo, Osamu Dazai, mention of Oda Sakunosuke

.

.

Kematian itu apa?

Lebih terasa akrab baginya. Seperti teman dekat, seperti teman lama. Menjauh di kala terik, berdekapan di kala gelap. Memeluknya erat, pun hati-hati seperti ia adalah pecahan kaca rapuh yang rawan tersenggol.

Kematian adalah teman terdekatnya, lebih dekat daripada hembusan angin yang menggelitik tengkuk atau suara bisikan tak kasat mata yang kadang terdengar.

Seperti seorang Ibu, yang selalu memeluk anaknya di kala sang anak belum mampu melakukan apapun—

—seperti itu.

Tidak kurang, atau lebih.

Untuknya yang sangat terbiasa dengan kematian, hal itu adalah lumrah.

Hidupnya dekat dengan kematian. Atau, kematian justru adalah kehidupannya.

Iris gelapnya merekam banyak hal. Satu kematian. Tetesan darah. Satu kematian. Suara teriakan. Satu kematian. Letupan senapan. Satu kematian. Suara tangisan.

Berulang, hampir setiap hari, hampir setiap saat. Seperti rutinitas kehidupan, bernafas, melihat, berbicara, bercengkrama.

Jikalau rutinitas kehidupan normal adalah hal-hal semacam itu, maka yang baginya normal adalah kematian itu sendiri.

.

"Ranpo… _san_?"

Iris gelap mengerjap perlahan. Seikat bunga di genggaman hampir terlepas. Senja telah menggantung, membiaskan warna jingga di sebagian langit, nun jauh di sana bahkan sudah terlihat ungu kebiruan hampir gelap.

Pemakaman terlihat lengang, lagipula siapa orang bodoh yang ingin berziarah di jam-jam seharusnya ia sedang menuju rumah. Hanya ada dirinya, dan sosok lain di hadapan pusara yang sebenarnya ingin ditujunya.

Tapi justru keberadaan sosok lain itu yang membuat langkahnya terhenti, urung meneruskan langkah, kalau bisa berbalik lalu menghilang dan menganggap tidak satupun yang terjadi saat ini.

Kalau bisa.

Nyatanya, tubuhnya seolah terpaku, urung melakukan gerakan sekecil apapun. Seolah iris hijau yang menatapnya dalam diam memberinya perintah tanpa kata untuk tidak melakukan apapun—atau, justru sebenarnya ia seperti sedang ditelanjangi tanpa disadari.

Ah, benar juga.

Pantas saja. Iris hijau itu tidak pernah terlihat di saat-saat biasa, saat-saat dimana yang bersangkutan lebih memilih bermalas-malasan tanpa niatan untuk membantu apapun, dan siapapun di kantor. Tidak ada yang protes, tidak pernah ada, satupun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sang detektif diam. Iris sewarna rerumputan itu menatapnya sejenak, lalu beralih. Pada tanah lembab di bawah kakinya, pada pusara batu berwarna putih kusam di hadapannya atau pada apapun yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Semuanya menarik—dalam beragam artian. Jikalau ia adalah penulis, dengan senang hati akan ia jabarkan segalanya. Hijaunya rerumputan yang masih terasa lembab. Batang pohon akasia yang menaungi di beberapa tempat. Pusara kelabu yang diam, seperti menantang, bertanya pada yang bernyawa kapan sekiranya ia akan menyusul.

"Dazai- _kun_ , kau ingat bahwa kita pernah bertemu dulu, jauh sebelum kau menjadi anggota agensi detektif?"

 _Deg_.

Kenapa?

.

Edogawa Ranpo adalah sebuah enigma.

Di satu waktu kau akan melihatnya seperti bocah manja yang akan menguras habis dompetmu hanya untuk membeli berkantong-kantong manisan. Di waktu yang lain, ia adalah seorang detektif—arogan, tanpa basa-basi, dan seringkali menyebalkan. Di waktu yang lain, ia hanyalah orang biasa, sangat jarang terlihat, tapi bukan berarti tidak pernah.

Dahulu sekali, mungkin tiga atau mungkin empat tahun ke belakang, ia tidak ingat. Hanya hari itu hujan deras, dan ia berlarian di jalanan Yokohama yang penuh dengan kubangan. Payung hitam besar ia pegang erat, pun dengan tas selempang yang tersampir di pundak. Benda berharga, katanya. Dan ia bertemu—bertabrakan—dengan seseorang. Lebih tinggi darinya, bersurai kemerahan, pandangan mata tertunduk namun jernih. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menebak banyak hal akan dirinya, apa yang pernah dilakukannya atau apa yang akan ditujunya. Satu hal yang pasti hanyalah—

—ia telah lebih dari sekedar siap untuk menjemput kematian.

Awalnya ia tidak peduli.

Sebenarnya ia berusaha tidak peduli. Tapi hatinya tergelitik. Logikanya menguar, dan tanpa disadari ia malah berusaha untuk mencegahnya pergi.

Orang itu bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak dikenalnya, bahkan tidak pernah diingatnya. Hari itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka—dan juga pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ia hanya sekali itu saja bersinggungan takdir dengannya. Harusnya tidak pernah menarik perhatiannya—

—sama sekali.

Tapi melihat seseorang telah begitu yakin menjemput kematiannya sendiri, padahal memilih langkah lain di kala itu bisa menyelamatkannya, jelas membuatnya tidak tahan untuk mencegahnya pergi. Demi seseorang? Demi keselamatan orang lain? Atau demi apa sampai sejauh itu?

Edogawa Ranpo adalah enigma bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi kehidupan jauh lebih dari sekedar teka-teki untuknya. Rumit, tidak jelas, tapi di lain sisi, ia begitu sederhana.

.

"Dazai- _kun_ … lupakan apa yang kukatakan barusan, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Sang detektif beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Menuruni bukit tempat satu-satunya pusara kelabu yang ternaungi seorang diri. Langkahnya perlahan, ringan, seperti akan terbang. Tapi Dazai cukup dari mengerti bahwa setiap langkahnya, adalah misteri itu sendiri.

"Ranpo- _san_ , apa kau mengenal pemilik nama di nisan itu?" Dazai iseng bertanya. Sebenarnya tergelitik juga, dari sekian banyaknya tempat mereka bisa berpapasan, kenapa harus di tempat seperti ini. Bukan berarti ia tidak menduga bahwa sang detektif tidak memiliki kenalan yang dikebumikan di tempat ini atau lainnya. Hanya saja, memang janggal. Seberapa sering ia melihat seorang detektif kelewat santai seperti dirinya ada di kompleks pemakaman, terlebih lagi di makam _orang itu_.

Sang detektif melepas kacamata yang tumben sekali sedari awal bertengger manis di hidungnya, iris hijaunya tidak lagi terlihat, dan Dazai kembali bertemu dengan sosok detektif yang biasanya—merepotkan, seperti yang pernah Atsushi bilang, tapi tidak dapat dibenci, alih-alih malah dihormati.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat tempat ini."

"Begitu? Tumben sekali."

Tapi iris gelap Dazai menangkap kelopak-kelopak mawar putih yang masih baru di atas nisan yang ditujunya.

Seulas senyum tipis terpatri, sedangkan sang detektif telah lama menghilang. Hanya tinggal dirinya seorang di tengah senja kemerahan yang beranjak menggelap.

"Bohong sekali."

Tapi biarlah itu sebagaimana adanya.

.

Langkah-langkah ringan terdengar. Senandung samar sesekali tertangkap pendengaran. Senja kemerahan sudah lama berlalu. Begitupun hiruk pikuk di jalanan. Satu-dua kendaraan melaju cepat. Orang-orang berlarian mengejar sesuatu.

Ada kalanya satu dua hal lebih baik dibiarkan seperti ketika segalanya bermula. Ia tidak ingin membahasnya, begitupun Dazai. Biarkan saja semua itu seperti semula. Ketika mereka berpapasan di tengah hujan. Ketika iris gelap itu telah begitu siap menantang sang dewa kematian. Atau ketika iris gelap penuh dengan rasa putus asa itu direkam jauh dalam memorinya.

Biarkan saja.

"Jadi… namanya Oda…?"

 _Oda Sakunosuke?_

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **a/n hai~**

 **Saya gatau nulis apaan tapi memang sedikit kepikiran juga gimana kalo Ranpo masih kepikiran sama pertemuannya dengan OdaSaku.**

 **Kayaknya agak OOC, dan narasinya terlalu banyak. Maafkan. x'D**


End file.
